


Outrun

by Asraella



Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Inspired by the lovelylisutarid-aand her wonderful request for Wammy Boys being comforted after a nightmare.
Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611685
Kudos: 11





	Outrun

_She’s gone._

_Lonliness…white walls and hardwood, happy kids everywhere, happier than me anyway._

_L._

_No one wants B…Backup to L…They all want L. They all wish I was L._

_The mirror doesn’t look like me. Sleep-deprived eyes and messy dark hair speak from the reflection. “Even you prefer me to yourself.”_

_My fist shatters the glass making a thousand shards, each piece containing L…  
_

“FUCK!” Beyond sat up violently in their bed, sweat running down his forehead. He violently thrashes at the sheets that tangled themselves around him, restraining him from escaping the thoughts that torment him.

“It’s ok, I got you.” They sit up and rub gentle circles between his shoulder blades. “I’ve always got you.” They wipe the sweat from his forehead then caress the side of his face.

“I need to pace. I need to outrun it.” Agitated, Beyond stands up and puts a t-shirt on as he heads out of their bedroom.

His Love grabs a sweater and puts it on over their pajamas before following him. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk. You choose where.”

“What are you doing?” He looks at them with confusion.

“You think I’m going to leave you alone? You’re wrong.” They slip their hand into his and together they roam the dark city streets at 4am until he feels better.


End file.
